As It Should Be
by The Cocky Undead
Summary: [Spoilers for The Battle of Five Armies] Where one brother goes, the other follows. Even if that means going to their deaths.


**[As It Should Be]**

This wasn't right. Fili knew it wasn't right. Not the fact that he was held above the cliff by the scruff of his neck, with the orc's fingers digging into his neck and pulling his hair. It wasn't that. It was the fact that he couldn't see Kili. Kili wasn't here with him, in the very moment when he needed him most.

Fili struggled and twisted in the air, his eyes catching sight of his Uncle, Dwalin and Bilbo, staring at him in horror. He knew that he should be more afraid of what was about to happen, but that fear seemed to be at the edge of his thoughts. He was more concerned about where Kili was; was his little brother hurt? Was he already dead? No, Fili decided, Kili couldn't be dead; he would know.

Fili knew he should have been expecting it, but it still surprised him when the sword ripped through his back and into his chest. He choked on the blood that filled his mouth, and watched in horror as his vision blurred.

He vaguely felt his body falling, but that didn't matter anymore; he was already dead and gone. He was alone now.

…

Time seemed to slow as Kili watched his brother's lifeless body fall from above him. Fili fell in a whirl of furs, blood, and blonde braids. He thudded into the snow covered ground below, and remained still.

Kili stared at him, watching, hoping, for Fili to stir and let them know that he was still alive, still clinging to life despite the sword that had been thrust into his back. But Fili didn't move. He remained in a crumbled heap, the snow around him beginning to stain red.

Kili took a shuddered breath, but his chest seemed to freeze and he struggled to breath. Fili couldn't be dead; he would know, he would feel it. But he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel a hole in his chest like he always thought he would if Fili died before him. He felt…numb. There was nothing there, only his thumping heart that threatened to burst from his chest.

Kili swallowed, giving his brother one last look before snapping his head around and with a snarl, he dashed forward, determined to kill the ones that killed his brother. How dare they think that they could kill the heir of Erebor and live to tell the tale? _How dare they kill Fili and not him; how dare he live with and his brother did not. _

Kili wasn't sure what he was doing, but he felt some satisfaction as his sword brought down many orcs in a spray of blood and gore. Perhaps, he would survive this suicide mission.

But no, in an attempt to save someone else he loved, Kili received a blade to his heart. He met Tauriel's eyes with his own, but it wasn't her that he saw; it was Fili. Fili stood behind Tauriel, his hand outstretched to his brother, beckoning him to follow.

Kili was suddenly afraid, as it grew hard to breath; he could feel hot blood pooling around him, melting the snow and staining the rocks.

His chest tightened and clenched, and Kili struggled to take one last breath. A shudder torn through him, and he stilled. Kili's eyesight faded, black and grey filling his vision.

The pain dulled and then went away all together.

Kili hesitantly took a slow breath, relieved that he could breathe again, but he kept his eyes closed, scared of what he might find.

"Kili." His brother's soft, but more importantly_ alive, _voice sounded. It surrounded Kili, enveloping him in its warmth. "Kili." It came again. "Open your eyes, brother."

Kili did so with no hesitation. He blinked rapidly, not expecting the brightness that was so different from what he had last since with Tauriel.

Fili knelt next to him, giving him a wide smile. "You're here." He said, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"I'm here." Kili agreed. He sat up unsteadily, his legs bumping against Fili's knees.

The brothers didn't say anything for a moment, as they helped each other stand up. They clasped arms, tightly, but that wasn't enough. Roughly and with no thought of injuries, they pulled each other into a tight hug. Both checking to see if this was real and they were both alive. Their chests touched, their hearts thumping to the same beat, connecting them.

"I saw you die." Kili said quietly.

Fili mumbled something back, but it didn't matter because they were together, as it should be.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this pretty much as soon as I finished the last hobbit movie (but I didn't post it for some reason...). I was really upset about how the Durin brothers died. I knew they were going to die, but I didn't think they were going to go out like that. So anyway, this one-shot is my way of coping. **


End file.
